Fall In Love Like A Comic!
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Noodle has decided to experience school life just like in all her shojo manga. At first the boys are for it but Russel’s worrying, 2D’s longing, and Mudroc’s impatience have them chasing after her... 2DxNoodle


_I'm not exactly sure where the idea for this came from, all I can really tell you is that the title comes from a shojo manga I had and I feel it fits this story!!_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Noodle grabbed a towel from the back of the door and threw it around herself, walking up to the two. She glared at the woman who was still touching him. _

"_Nani?" She asked Noodle who glared at her._

"_Betsuni." Noodle told her briskly, instead her eyes found two black holes that started back at her with more emotion then she had ever seen._

"_2D-sama?" The woman asked, pressing into him. "Why look at ritt-a-ru girl-ru when you have me?" She asked. 2D did not respond, he just continued to gaze into Noodle's eyes, a piercing green that was solely hers._

"_Dis girl-ru wants 2D-sama very much." The woman hissed in annoyance. 2D looked at her quickly before his eyes found Noodle again, her own downcast to the ground, completely silent._

_Why fight something, she thought to herself, that's so true?_

* * *

_**Chapter One – **_**My Faint Hope**

Noodle peered inside the kitchen, spotting Russel sitting down at the kitchen table eating his second lunch. She took a sharp breath in before joining him.

"Hey there." He greeted between mouthfuls, he slightly waved one of his large hands before he took another bite out of his sandwich. Noodle looked down towards the floor for a moment before taking a seat across from him, clasping her hands in front of her she began to speak: "I need to discuss something with you."

Russel's eyebrow cocked slightly but he was more then willing to hear his baby girl out. "Ah right, go for it." He motioned and Noodle nodded once in response.

"I want to go to school." She stated matter-of-factly, actually the way she had phrased it made her sound so young, like the little toddlers who can't wait for that first day of Kindergarten.

"School? But you're near grown up and smart as hell too- what you need school for?" He wondered from her, but his tone wasn't rude or angry, Noodle smiled at his curiosity.

"I spent a lot of time in Hell…" Before she could continue Russel shook his head.

"Girl, ya know I don't like talkin' 'bout that." He told her sternly and she nodded in return.

"I know and I apologize it is just, I realized that I had experienced many different things in my life, I've traveled to many different countries, written and sang award winning songs, battled zombies and demons…but I have never done things," She paused for a moment, "Things that normal girls do." Her face looked dreamy as she said it and it was obvious she had recently spent time imagining it, being normal. "It would only be for a semester at the least…back in Japan." She concluded.

"Japan?" Russel's voice rose in question. "Why you have to go so far?"

"Well it's an international school so there would be other children my age from other countries attending...but it is also in my native country and it has been a long while since I have been there. I miss it." She explained sternly, this was something she whole-heartedly wanted to do.

Russel looked pensive for a moment, and then he frowned, his milky white eyes sad. "But you ain't even been back home for a month- now you wanna go an' leave again?"

Noodle got up from the table and put her arms around him, her tiny body even smaller compared to his. "It is not that I have not missed you all…that really is not the case." She started, "It is just I want this one last chance…I mean, you have attended school and so has Murdoc and 2D and even though the experiences might have been unpleasant or upsetting it is still something you all went through, something I might miss out on…if I don't go. And it isn't as if I have anything to catch up on…as you said, I am smart as hell." She winked and Russel groaned at his own words.

"Aw right, aw right I'll talk it out with Muds. He ain't gunna like it much but I think I could pound him into it." He laughed and Noodle grinned and hugged him tighter.

"Oh, arigato gozaimasu Russel-san, this means so much to me!" She quickly jumped from him and landed gracefully upon the kitchen floor, "I'll leave you to your lunch." She smiled brighter.

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded, "You and me got some things to talk about though so don't be too far, got it?"

She nodded once and left the kitchen, holding her hand out to open her bedroom door... suddenly she stopped and looked down the corridor, like something struck her mind.

And it did…

Moving down the corridor she made her way to lift and went down to the main lobby, running for the carpark. By the time she reached the door she could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest, knowing it wasn't from her sprint. She pounded hard on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Ya, ya, I'm comin'. Damn." She heard his muffled voice answer for the other side. She tapped her foot and stared down at the knob of the door when she heard it rattle. Suddenly the door opened wide and 2D stared down at little Noodle.

"Oh, 'ey Noodle! I t'ought it might-a been Murdoc or summfink. Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head, the blue locks standing on end. He smiled and moved aside to let her past. She spun in jokingly and jumped onto his bed, standing up on it.

"You seem excited, wot's up?" He asked with a laugh. Noodle giggled and threw her legs up, landing down on the bed with her rear and bouncing twice before settling.

"I wanted to come and tell you something!" She told him excitedly. 2D was the closest to her in age and she always had felt a special bond between the both of them, something that wasn't common.

"Oh yeah?" He asked and his voice filled with excitement for her.

"I had to talk with Russel about it first…but he said it was all right! I am leaving!" She told him with the happiest tone, though with her words his face fell and he frowned.

"I dun get it…you're going out?" He wondered, scratching the side of his head. "Where ya goin' to?" He asked but Noodle shook her head at his words.

"No, I am leaving England…I am going back to Japan." She explained and 2D frowned deeper, he moved over next to her and took her hand, looking towards the door he gripped it tightly in his own.

"I dun fink I like t'at too much." He confessed, taking Noodle by surprise. She looked towards him if only for a moment before looking towards the door as well.

"It will not be as long as everyone thinks." She told him softly, trying to make him feel better. She got slight butterflies in her stomach from his concern though; this feeling brought a smile to her face.

"I know, still dun mean I won't miss ya." He turned to her and smiled brightly, trying to feign the depression that floated into his heart. He was wholly upset all that long time she was gone, away in hell. He felt guilty that he couldn't be there to help her but Noodle assured him that just having her in his thoughts was enough…

"You are faking that grin 2D-kun, do not lie to me." Noodle told him sternly, she ripped her hand from his and placed them both on his shoulders, staggering him. Moving them slowly, they circled around his neck until her entire body was pressed up against his in a warm embrace, something completely different from what she gave Russel earlier.

There was a different kind of emotion in this hug.

2D was slow to react, at first he did nothing and just took in her warmth before he finally let his arms move and hold her even closer. He wasn't sure if they had ever been this close to one another before and if she was really leaving then it was not likely that this warmth would ever happen again.

"I do not want my departing to be a sad thing for you when it brings me much joy…" She drifted off and placed her chin on his shoulder, letting his scent of butterscotch over-whelm her in the most wonderful way she had ever experienced.

"I won't, I promise." He told her honestly, feeling like he was the type of person who could relish in other people's happiness even if he lacked his own. He smiled and kissed her check lightly and she did the same in response and just for a few more fleeting moments they stayed exactly like that – in one another's arms…

…Until they were interrupted by a pounding on the door.

"Dullard, do you have Miss Smarty Pants in there?" Murdoc demanded from the other side. Noodle pulled away and quickly wiped the corners of her eyes as if she were crying. She lightly touched 2D's face and made her way to the door.

"Hai! Murdoc, I am coming!" She called; she turned once again back to 2D and winked before opening the door and closing it behind her. The blue-haired man walked towards it and leaned up against it, listening to the arguing words between Murdoc and Noodle…

It didn't matter what Murdoc had to say though, 2D knew Noodle was leaving- and even though it wasn't for good there was still something bothering him, a feeling he couldn't seem to place. He touched the side of his face, the spot where her lips had graced his cheek and smiled.

He'd be happy for her – and he hoped it wouldn't be too hard. Taking a deep breath in he went in search of Russel, the only person he felt he could get answers from without getting any odd feelings.

Finding him where Noodle found him last, he walked into the kitchen, and before he even said a word Russel shook his head.

"Let me guess 'D, it's 'bout Noodle, right?"

2D nodded in reply, "I was just wonderin' when she was leavin'…do ya know yet?" He said aloud, taking a seat opposite of Russel.

Russel sighed heavily, "The day after her birthday- she says she got it all sorted it out all ready…" Russel sighed again, "Feels too soon, man."

2D sat up straighter as he took the words in. Her birthday was about a week away…

She was leaving in a week…

_Noodle was leaving him in a week…_

* * *

**Chapter One Playlist**

Stereo Pony - Hitohira no Hanabira

Ellegarden - Stereoman

Asian Kung-Fu Generation - After Dark

Aqua Timez - Alones

Aqua Timez - Sen no Yoru wo Koete

Yuki Kajiura - Mezame

Yuki Kajiura - Madlax

Yuki Kajiura - Ensei


End file.
